Individualized Education Program (IEP)
What is an Individualize Education Program? An Individualized Education Program (IEP) is a legal document that defines how a school plans to meet a child's educational needs that result from a disability. The IEP is considered the cornerstone of a child's special education program. The main idea behind a child having an IEP is to set reasonable, measurable goals for the child and to dictate the services that the school is responsible of providing for the student. How is an IEP Created?https://www2.ed.gov/parents/needs/speced/iepguide/index.html ' '''1. Child is identified as needing special education and related services. The state must identify, locate, and evaluate all children with disabilities in the state who are in need of special education and related services. The child may have a referral or a request for evaluation, a school professional may ask for the child to be evaluated to see if there is a disability. One thing to remember is that parent consent is needed for the child to be evaluated. 2. Child is Evaluated. The evaluation that they child is given my assess the child in all areas that are related to the child's suspected disability. The results will be used to decide if the child is eligible for special education and any related services. The results will also be used to to make decisions about an appropriate educational program for the child. The parents have the right to disagree with the evaluation and have the right to take their child for a Independent Education Evaluation (IEE). 3. Eligibility is Decided. It is decided if the child is a "child with disability" under and defined by the IDEA 4. Child is found eligible for services. Within 30 calendar days after a child is determined eliglble, the IEP team must meet to write an IEP for the child. 5. IEP meeting is scheduled. The child's school system schedules and conducts the IEP, staff must contact participants, including parents. Notifications must be made early enough to make sure all parties have the opportunity to attend. Date, time, location and who is attending will be communicated to parents. 6. IEP meeting is held and the IEP is written. This is when the IEP team gathers together to talk about the child's needs and writes the student's IEP. Parents are able to voice concerns with the other members of the IEP teach and they all work together to try and problem solve solutions for any of the parents concerns. The IEP will include accommodations, modifications, and supports that the child needs. 7. Services are provided. The child's school makes sure that the IEP is being carried out. Parents will be given a copy of the IEP and the teacher and service providers will have access to the child's IEP. 8. Progress is measured and reported to parents. The child's progress told the annual goals are measured and parents will be informed regularly about child's progress and to see if the progress is on tract to meet the annual goals. 9. IEP is Reviewed. A child's IEP is reviewed once a year, if necessary the IEP can be revised. '''Who is on the a child's IEP team?' * Child's Parents * At least one of the child's special education teachers or providers * At least one of the child's regular education teachers (if applicable) * A representative of the school system * An individual who can interpret the evaluation results * The child if appropriate * Service Providers (OT, SLP, Clinician) Tips for an IEP meeting Measurable academic and functional goals: When thinking of an IEP goal for a child you should remember that they goals should enable the child to learn the basic skills to be independent and self sufficient. The basic include communication skills, social skills and the ability to be able to interact with others and reading skills. A child must learn to communicate whether is is by expressive and receptive speech, or have the use of assistive technology to communication. Reading in important because it is the gateway to knowledge. IEP Goals should: * Meet the child's academic, development, and functional needs that result from the disability * Enable the child to be involved in * Meed the child's other educational needs that result from the child's disability